Un Deseo con Todo el Corazón
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: Aome tiene una discusión con Inuyasha (como si eso fuera novedad). Ahora ella tiene la oportunidad de pedir un deseo. ¿Qué pedirá? One Shot


Un Deseo con todo el Corazón POR: PRINCESS LALAITH  
  
Era un día como cualquier otro para Inuyasha y compañía. Miroku conversaba con Sango y Shippo, Inuyasha descansaba sentado sobre una rama, en un árbol, y Aome pretendía estudiar.  
  
-No entiendo por qué tienes que seguir estudiando esas cosas cuando estás aquí, -dijo Inuyasha  
  
-Porque no puedo perder el año escolar, -replicó Aome, -Aunque tenga que estar aquí para recuperar los fragmentos de la perla, también tengo que cumplir con las responsabilidades de mi época. Y esas responsabilidades incluyen estudiar la Prepa. ¿Entiendes? (Nota: Se supone que han pasado mas o menos dos años desde que inició la serie, y Aome tiene diecisiete años y está estudiando la preparatoria ).  
  
-Estás loca. -dijo Inuyasha  
  
-Mira, entiende que yo no estoy aquí por gusto. -dijo Aome, -Si por mi fuera yo estaría en la comodidad de mi casa, sólo preocupándome por mi familia y mis amigos.  
  
-Eso crees ¿Eh?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Pues tú fuiste la que rompió la perla en primer lugar  
  
-Fue idea tuya que yo debía tirarle flechas a ese monstruo.  
  
-Tú eras la encargada de cuidar la perla, y no cumpliste con tu deber.  
  
-Tú fuiste el que me amenazó, por eso quería marcharme.  
  
-Pues aún te puedes ir. Yo no tengo ningún interés en que estés aquí. Puedo terminar de reunir los fragmentos yo sólo.  
  
-¿Ah si?  
  
-Si, tú sólo eres un estorbo.  
  
-¿Ah si?  
  
-Si.  
  
Miroku, Sango y Shippo sólo los veían en silencio, mientras ellos discutían.  
  
-¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé de ti, -le dijo Aome a Inuyasha  
  
-¿En serio? Pues... -comenzó Inuyasha  
  
-¡Siéntate! -exclamó Aome  
  
Al instante Inuyasha se precipitó al suelo.  
  
Sango no pudo evitarlo y soltó la carcajada, lo mismo que Shippo. Miroku también rió, pero él trató de disimularlo.  
  
-¡Jum! -Aome se puso de pie y se alejó un poco del lugar, en dirección a una cuesta.  
  
¿Por qué sería tan difícil esto? Pensaba Aome. Todos los días era igual: buscar los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon, pelear contra demonios, y pelear contra Inuyasha. Y hablando de todo un poco, ¿Por qué habían peleado? Es decir, un segundo ella estaba estudiando tranquilamente, y al siguiente estaban discutiendo nuevamente. Ay como desearía volver a casa. Y nunca saber nada más de ésta época. Nunca.  
  
Pasó un rato, y de pronto Aome pudo sentirlo, eran espíritus malignos, muy poderosos. Aome bajó la vista, vio a lo lejos unas cabañas, una de ellas estaba en llamas, y se escuchaban gritos.  
  
-¡Miroku! ¡Sango! ¡Shippo! -gritó Aome -¡Inuyasha!  
  
Aome fue corriendo de regreso a donde estaban los demás. Inuyasha seguía en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Sango.  
  
-Espíritus malignos atacan, -dijo Aome a la vez que subía a su bicicleta.  
  
Shippo subió detrás de ella. Miroku y Sango montaron sobre Kirara. Inuyasha iba corriendo.  
  
No tardaron en llegar a las cabañas.  
  
Sango de inmediato comenzó con la pelea; Miroku con hechizos. Shippo subió al hombro de Aome un segundo antes de que ella soltara el manubrio y saltara de la bicicleta.  
  
Inuyasha no hizo preguntas. De inmediato se lanzó a la lucha con los monstruos que acompañaban a los espíritus.  
  
Aome se concentró para encontrar el objeto del que provenían los espíritus.  
  
El objeto principal era un viejo candelabro. Aome se alejó un poco de él, sacó una flecha, se concentró y la lanzó. La flecha sagrada se clavó en el candelabro, y lo rompió fácilmente.  
  
Justo en ese momento Inuyasha acababa de matar al último demonio.  
  
Parecía que esto era como sucedía a diario, que todo había terminado. Pero no era así.  
  
Justo en ese momento se escuchó un trueno.  
  
Un terrible demonio apareció. Se parecía mucho a un humano, pero tenía garras enormes, colmillos muy largos, los ojos completamente negros, y tanto Inuyasha como Aome podían sentir la gran maldad que habían en ese ser. Él no iba sólo. Versiones pequeñas de él lo acompañaban, aunque obviamente no eran tan poderosos como el principal.  
  
Inuyasha de inmediato se lanzó con el principal, mientras los demás se hacían cargo de los menores. Las cosas no fueron tan fáciles como lo habían planeado.  
  
Aún quedaba un demonio menor. Sango yacía inconsciente junto a un árbol; Miroku estaba exhausto de tanto hechizo, y permanecía inmóvil junto a Sango; Shippo estaba oculto detrás de una roca, muerto de miedo. Aome se preparó, cuando el demonio menor se lanzó hacia ella, ella lanzó una flecha. Fue suficiente para destruirlo.  
  
Aome se sentía satisfecha cuando escuchó un grito.  
  
-¡Inuyasha! -gritó Aome  
  
Rodeo la cabaña en llamas y vio a Inuyasha luchando con el demonio mayor. Inuyasha estaba cansado, herido; y el demonio parecía seguir ileso. Aome decidió ayudar a Inuyasha, decidida a lanzar una flecha, pero al querer hacerlo notó lo peor, ya no tenía. La última flecha la había usado para matar al otro demonio. Ahora no podría ayudar a Inuyasha.  
  
En eso estaba pensando ella cuando el demonio lanzó un ataque, una especie de ola de energía. Inuyasha lo esquivó, pero Aome lo recibió. El ataque la lanzó lejos, y la hizo caer dentro de la cabaña en llamas.  
  
-¡Aome! -gritó Inuyasha  
  
-¡Señorita Aome! -exclamaron Shippo y Miroku.  
  
Aome se levantó con dificultad, le dolía el hombro sobre el que había caído. Al ver todo a su alrededor quemándose entró en pánico. Estaba a punto de empezar a gritar cuando vio una pequeña figura en una esquina. Al acercarse pudo distinguirlo, era un espíritu pequeño, quizá de un niño.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Aome,  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó el pequeño  
  
-Soy Aome, -dijo ella  
  
-Yo soy Jora, -dijo él.  
  
En ese momento una viga en llamas calló del techo, tanto Aome como el pequeño gritaron.  
  
-No tengas miedo, -dijo Aome tratando de controlarse, -Saldremos de aquí.  
  
Fue entonces que Aome vio una ventana en la parte más alejada de la cabaña, ahí todavía no llegaba por completo el fuego; pero ¿Cómo llegar sin que el fuego los alcanzara?  
  
-Toma mi mano, -le dijo Aome al pequeño.  
  
El pequeño la miró con duda, pero finalmente accedió y tomó de la mano a Aome.  
  
-Sujétate fuerte, -dijo Aome, -No te vayas a soltar.  
  
Aome alzó al pequeño y echó a correr hacia la ventana tan rápido como podía.  
  
El pequeño se abrazó a ella con miedo.  
  
Aome iba corriendo. Una vara con fuego cayó sobre su espalda, prendiendo fuego a su blusa, pero ella no se detuvo. Logró llegar a la ventana y se lanzó a través de ella antes que el fuego la alcanzara.  
  
Aome cayó al suelo, de vuelta en la parte del bosque, ahí pudo rodarse un poco para apagar las llamas en su blusa. Le ardía la herida, pero al menos había logrado salir con vida.  
  
-Muchas gracias, -dijo el pequeño, al instante él cambió.  
  
Su figura creció, ahora parecía el espíritu de un hombre adulto, y con unas ropas chinas.  
  
-Yo soy Jora-materu. -dijo él, -Y soy un Espíritu de deseos.  
  
-¿Espíritu de deseos? -preguntó Aome  
  
-Así es, -dijo Jora, -Yo busco personas buenas, y les concedo deseos. Tú arriesgaste tu vida para sacarme de ahí, en vez de preocuparte sólo por ti, por eso te concederé un deseo. El deseo más grande que haya en tu corazón.  
  
-¿Me concederás un deseo? -preguntó Aome -¿A mí? Jora asintió.  
  
Aome se emocionó, por fin podría pedir su deseo. El deseo más grande que había en su corazón. Volver a casa y nunca saber nada más de esa época.  
  
-Yo deseo con todo mi corazón volver... -comenzó Aome  
  
-¡Arrggg! -se escuchó en ese momento el grito de Inuyasha al ser lanzado nuevamente contra unas rocas por el maldito demonio.  
  
Aome dudó en ese momento. ¿Realmente deseaba volver a su casa? ¿Realmente deseaba no volver a saber nada de esa época?  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Jora-materu, -Dime aquello que deseas con todo tu corazón.  
  
-Yo deseo con todo mi corazón... -Aome pronunció su deseo.  
  
Miroku estaba muy preocupado por lo que estuviera pasando a la Srita. Aome; pero también le preocupaba Inuyasha. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él sino esperar?  
  
Mientras tanto Inuyasha se sentía morir, nunca había batallado tanto en una pelea con un demonio, excepto cuando ésta era con su hermano claro.  
  
Inuyasha se puso de pie con dificultad, le dolía todo, y ya casi no tenía energías.  
  
El demonio se lanzó nuevamente contra él. Inuyasha no tenía tiempo de lanzar un contraataque, y la espada había quedado fuera de su alcance. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzar los brazos frente a su rostro y esperar para recibir el ataque. Escuchó un silbido, una esencia que cruzó el aire y... el ataque nunca llegó.  
  
Inuyasha abrió los ojos, el demonio cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo. Con una flecha clavada en su pecho, la flecha rodeada de esa aura rosa que Inuyasha ya conocía.  
  
Inuyasha se dio la vuelta. Pudo ver a Aome de pie sobre una roca alta, el arco aún en su mano.  
  
-Aome... -murmuró Inuyasha sorprendido.  
  
Pero Inuyasha logró salir del trance, fue por su espada tan rápido como pudo, y después la usó para decapitar al demonio.  
  
Aome sonrió satisfecha mientras de un salto bajaba de la roca.  
  
Mientras que, sin que nadie lo viera, Jora-materu, se alejaba del lugar en silencio.  
  
Esa noche Aome se encontraba sentada en una piedra, al borde de un acantilado, observando a lo lejos el valle, las flores, y un río. Cuantos recuerdos le traía ver ese lugar.  
  
En ese momento pudo sentir que había alguien cerca de ella. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber quien era.  
  
-Inuyasha... -dijo Aome  
  
Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella. -Aome... Sango me contó lo del Espíritus de Deseos.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Horas antes, mientras Sango le ayudaba a Aome a curarse la herida.  
  
-Aome, -dijo Sango, -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
-Yo usé la última flecha para matar al último de los demonios menores, -le dijo Aome, -Y por lo mismo no podía ayudar a Inuyasha. Por un ataque del demonio principal yo acabé dentro de la cabaña en llamas. Ahí me encontré con un pequeño espíritu, y logré que ambos saliéramos de ahí. Al llegar afuera él se volvió un espíritu adulto y me ofreció cumplirme el mayor deseo que había en mi corazón.  
  
-¿El mayor deseo de tu corazón? -preguntó Sango, -¿Pero qué tu mayor deseo no era volver a casa?  
  
-Si, -dijo Aome, -O al menos así lo creí yo al principio. Pero al escuchar los gritos de Inuyasha mientras peleaba contra el monstruo... Me di cuenta de la verdad.  
  
**Fin del Flash Back**  
  
-¿Cuál es la verdad? -preguntó Inuyasha  
  
-La verdad es que yo no quiero irme de éste lugar, -dijo Aome, -Y por nada del mundo quiero olvidar todas las cosas maravillosas que he vivido aquí. Eso era una mentira. Una mentira que inventé, y que yo misma ya empezaba a creer.  
  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó Inuyasha  
  
-Por miedo, -dijo Aome, -Por miedo a no poder soportarlo.  
  
-¿No poder soportar qué? -preguntó Inuyasha.  
  
-No poder soportar el hecho de que por primera vez estaba sucediendo algo que yo no podía controlar, -dijo Aome con la mirada en el cielo estrellado, -Situaciones, sentimientos, que yo no tenía el control sobre ellos. Pensé que lo mejor sería huir, hasta que me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, yo ya no podía huir, no quería.  
  
Era increíble, era la primera vez que los dos conversaban en paz, sin discutir, sin interrumpirse; sin mentir, y con el corazón en la mano.  
  
-¿Ves allá abajo? -preguntó Aome, -¿Recuerdas ese lugar?  
  
-Fue donde perseguimos a ese cuervo demonio, -dijo Inuyasha, -Ese río es donde te lanzaste a rescatar al niño cuando yo dije que no me interesaba. Y cuando saliste le disparaste la flecha con la que lo mataste y...  
  
-Y rompí la perla de Shikon, -completó Aome  
  
Inuyasha no dijo nada.  
  
-¿Sabes algo? -dijo Aome, -No me arrepiento de haber lanzado esa flecha y haber roto la perla de Shikon ese día.  
  
-¿Ah no? -preguntó Inuyasha confundido -¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque fue gracias a eso que te conocí, -dijo Aome, -Gracias a eso he vivido tantas cosas tan maravillosas contigo.  
  
Inuyasha se quedó mudo de asombro. ¿Sería real? ¿O estaría Aome burlándose de él?  
  
-¿Sabes cuál fue el deseo que le pedí al espíritu? -preguntó Aome, pero no esperó a que Inuyasha le contestara. -Le pedí:  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
-Dime aquello que deseas con todo tu corazón. -preguntó Jora-materu,  
  
-Yo deseo con todo mi corazón... -Aome pronunció su deseo. -Deseo con todo mi corazón salvar a Inuyasha.  
  
Jora-materu sonrió, hizo un ademán. En ese momento en la mano de Aome apareció una flecha.  
  
-Esa es como tus flechas sagradas, -dijo Jora-materu, -Pero más especial, pues lleva el poder del Deseo de tu corazón.  
  
-Gracias, -dijo Aome con una inclinación.  
  
Aome se dio la vuela y salió corriendo hacia donde aún oía a Inuyasha. Se subió a una roca y observó la situación. Inuyasha se encontraba indefenso, y el demonio a punto de atacarlo.  
  
Aome se preparó, colocó la flecha, tensó la cuerda, apuntó y... tiró.  
  
**Fin del Flash Back**  
  
-Aome, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Inuyasha, -Tuviste la oportunidad de cumplir tu deseo y volver a tu época, a tu casa, y olvidarte para siempre de todo esto. ¿Por qué usaste el deseo para salvarme? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
-La verdad es que me di cuenta cual era el verdadero deseo de mi corazón. -dijo Aome  
  
Inuyasha estaba a punto de preguntar cuál era ese deseo cuando Aome se puso de pie y le dio la espalda al risco. Inuyasha de inmediato se paró y quedó frente a Aome.  
  
-Aome... -dijo él.  
  
-Me di cuenta que el verdadero deseo de mi corazón Inuyasha, -dijo Aome, -Es estar a tu lado.  
  
Ese momento, fue un momento que pareció eterno. Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Sería real? ¿O tan sólo un hermoso sueño?  
  
-Aome... -murmuró Inuyasha, sin saber por qué había tomado las manos de Aome entre las suyas.  
  
Aome se sonrojó, pero no se molestó.  
  
-Inuyasha... -murmuró Aome sin saber que más decir.  
  
Pero no hacia falta que dijera nada más. En ese momento Inuyasha puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Aome. En circunstancias normales la reacción de Aome hubiera sido gritarle a Inuyasha "¡Siéntate!" y después salir corriendo. Pero éstas no eran precisamente circunstancias normales. La reacción de Aome fue poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha, y recargar su cabeza en el pecho de él. Él se sorprendió de la reacción de Aome pero sonrió.  
  
-Aome... -murmuró Inuyasha  
  
-Inuyasha... -murmuró Aome alzando la cabeza.  
  
Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta unirse en un dulce beso. Éste era un momento único. Sus amigos se habían quedado en el campamento, así que no los interrumpirían. Debajo de ellos se extendía el valle donde vivieran la primera aventura; mientras ellos se encontraban de pie en el risco, juntos. Las estrellas como únicos testigos, testigos de un amor que existía desde el principio, pero que hasta ahora se mostraba abiertamente.  
  
-¿Sabes cuál es mi deseo? -le preguntó Inuyasha a Aome,  
  
Ella lo miró en silencio.  
  
-Deseo estar contigo por siempre, -dijo Inuyasha. -Te amo Aome.  
  
Aome apenas podía creer lo que había escuchado; era lo que más había querido escuchar.  
  
-Yo también te amo Inuyasha, -dijo Aome con una sonrisa.  
  
Y ambos volvieron a besarse.  
  
Fin.  
  
Bueno, todos sabemos que una historia como ésta no termina en un beso; pero lo que sigue lo dejo a su imaginación (o a algún próximo fanfic que yo escriba).  
  
He escrito fanfics con anterioridad, pero éste es el primero que hago de Inuyasha. Espero que les guste.  
  
Pronto estará lista la continuación.  
  
Dejen reviews. Gracias. 


End file.
